


How Steve Rogers Broke Tony Stark: The Stevequel

by Heartithateyou



Series: How Steve Rogers Broke Tony Stark [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sassy Steve Rogers, Series, innuendos, its a joke, until its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony's over the top flirting is getting out of control, so what happens when this joke stops being so funny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Steve Rogers Broke Tony Stark: The Stevequel

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an ongoing series, it makes sense as a stand alone story but is even better when read all together!

“Hey Steve, can I borrow your body for a minute?” He hears a voice asking behind him.

He turns around and sees Tony standing there with his trademark smirk, clearly amused with his choice of words.

“Just a minute? Thought you’d take longer than that.” He quips back with a smile, crossing his arms in front of him.

Tony freezes for a moment before regaining his composure, “Hilarious, good to know your sense of humor has finally unfrozen. But really, can you give me a hand in the lab? I need some muscles for the heavy lifting.”

“Sure, sure, just use me for my body.” He says with a laugh, before following Tony into the elevator down to the lab.

“Well can you really blame me Spangles?” Tony says with an exaggerated wink. This constant egging that had been going on between them for the past few weeks had gotten to the point where it was way past ridiculous. Ever since that argument over who would top, Tony had made every effort to be as flirtatious as possible, while he was refusing to back down for once and hitting him back just as good.

“Now, you just need to hold this rod here while I fuse the electoral component underneath. Just hold it nice and tight.” Tony says as he grabs his tools and gestures to the rod in front of them. 

He rolls his eyes and positions himself in front of the piece of metal, then picks it up so there’s enough room for Tony to maneuver beneath it.

“Did i just catch an eye roll from Captain America? What would the media say?” Tony says with a snort as he starts working on the panel.

“They’d probably be too distracted by whatever antics you’re getting up to.” Steve says as he muffles a laugh, trying not move the rod too much.

Tony laughs as he continues to work, “Fair point. But I’m sure you have some deep dark secrets beneath that uniform.”

“Mmm, yeah I’m sure you’d love to see whats beneath my uniform.” He says, with a quirked eyebrow.

“You’d be surprised.” Tony says quietly, his voice soft and lacking the same jovial tone it had a minute ago. He’s not sure what Tony’s words or tone mean, he just know how his heart starts to race at them.

“By the way, do you ask them to make those pants so tight, or does the seamstress just have a crush on you?” Tony asks, his tone bouncing back to teasing as his eyes look away.

“Sadly, I think she’s already spoken for, she and her husband just celebrated their 40th wedding anniversary.” He says with a laugh.   
“Of course you would know that.” Tony laughs back.

“I think its sweet, being in love with someone for that long. Who wouldn’t want that.” He says, his smile falling a bit.

“Good point Spangles.” Tony says with a soft smile before tinkering with some other wire. 

“So are you even fixing anything down there? Or are you just using this as an excuse to see me flex?” He says as he watching Tony fiddle with what he’s sure is the same exact wire for the 5th time.

“You can see right through me Cap. I hope this isn’t too hard for you.” Tony says with an arched eyebrow.

“Don’t worry Tony, I’ve handled harder things than this. Bigger things too.” He says, biting his cheek to keep from laughing.

“Oh I bet you have. But it looks like our work here is done, thanks for your help.” Tony says as he stands up, closer to Steve than he expected. “I’ll let you know if I’ve got any other big, hard things for you to handle.”

Steve just pauses as he takes in Tony standing so close to him, the way he smells slightly of motor oil and coffee, the pinkish color of his lips, the way his hair is tousled from his constant fidgeting. He’s so close, he’d barely have to move to…

Before his better judgement can stop him, he gently presses his lips against Tony’s, kissing him ever so softly and far too briefly before he pulls away,  
“I look forward to it.” He whispers before he turns and walks out of the lab and into the elevator.

He briefly locks eyes with Tony just before the elevator doors close, his expression unreadable and as puzzled as Steve felt.

He sighs as he rests his head against the wall in the elevator, his mind playing the last few minutes over and over. 

This was starting to feel like anything but a joke anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> And for your support of the series!  
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
